Princess Laine
Princess Laine is one of the Princesses of Valhalla and is one of the central characters after her debut late in Season 1. Next to Miss Sanada, Laine was the second biggest person of Season 1 who had a liking for Valkyrie, even admiring her as more of an older sister than most. Of the eight princesses, she's the most clueless and rather brattish at times, but she does have moments where she is kind. Voice Actors *Mika Kanai Personality Princess Laine is possibly the youngest (next to Chorus, though her age is never exact since she may be robotic or not) princess to live at Valhalla. This could be proven as in Season 3, when Laine accidentally travels back in time, Hydra and Valkyrie's child selves are bigger than Laine. Despite her being so young in age, Laine is a bit of a brat and sometimes complains a lot. Ever since she fist came to Earth, or rather "crashed", Laine is seen mostly eating snacks, shopping or drinking. She sometimes drink so much that, once in Season 1, she becomes drunk. Even with all of her negative traits that sometimes annoy Kazuto and the others, there are moments when Laine is very kind and generous. One example is in Season 3 when she is able to make a friendship with her past selves to the point that her child self comes to the future to visit. In Season 1, Laine constantly comes crashing down to Earth on numerous occasions, unable to successfully pilot herself away and sometimes finds herself engaged in the same activity that Kazuto and the others are at the time. In Season 2 and 3, it shown that she possibly decided to live on Earth and finds herself a quaint little home to live in alongside her academy roommate Princess Chorus. Laine has an ability that makes her unique of the other princesses. She is able to initiate a transformation state where she can become anyone she wants to (probably someone she's seen). With this, she becomes an near exact duplicate (getting the person's voice right) as the person she transforms into will have her large breasts and an antenna on its head. To change back, her antenna must be yanked. Season 1 One day, halfway during Season 1, Laine's ship is seen coming in for a crash by a man who runs a nearby parking lot. She came to Earth after hearing about what became of Princess Valkyrie and came to find her. She first meets Kazuto after walking bluntly into a telephone pole and losing her contacts. Even though Kazuto helps her find them, a rushing Valkyrie zooms by and knocks her over, crushing them in her hand. Laine then tracks down the Tokino Bath House and sees what became of Valkyrie. She then believes that Kazuto had changed Valkyrie from the kind and sweet person she knew into an obnoxious brat. To try and break up Kazuto and Valkyrie, she uses her powers to transform into Akina, Princess Hydra, [Miss Sanada] and Rika to drive them apart. But all transformations fail as the original she becomes quickly enters the scene and the others grow suspicious. After she tried using Rika's transformation to make Valkyrie cry, the others track her down and she is exposed after stupidly transforming herself into a giant version of Spot with large breasts. Once the others sit her down for questioning, Laine automatically demands that they give her back Valkyrie, the Valkyrie she knew. But Kazuto reassures her that the child Valkyrie she's seen is in fact the same Valkyrie and invites her to a bath. Valkyrie tries to make things enjoyable for Laine by transforming back into her adult self and spending the evening with Laine, much to Miss Sanada's displeasure. She then leaves them and heads off for somewhere else and vow's to make kazuto her's as she flies away, only to find herself back on Earth about an episode later when the female characters all go to the beach. She joins them in a little relaxation, apparently having fond affections for Kazuto since they last met. But when child Valkyrie causes her to lose her contacts in the sea again and make her furious, she unleashes a rampage with her ship and is unable to drive it. It takes a transformed Hydra to ground Laine's ship and she joins them for dinner. But its a less pleasurable time for Miss Sanada when a drunk Laine transforms into Valkyrie and starts acting idiotic in her body, causing Miss Sanada to frantically stop her. Laine helps the others sneak into Valhalla Palace after Princess Mehm takes Valkyrie away with her. But when her cover is blown, everyone hurries off ahead while she deals with the nearby guards. In the end of Season 1, she's seen at Tokino Bath House relaxing with the other princesses. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Strangely, Laine is absent for all of Season 4 (only lasting two episodes). Rika comments that she's probably out in space somewhere, crashing into something. While her adult self is gone, her child self from the past appears in the final episode to join in the Banquet of the Celestial Comet. But while playing with child Valkyrie, they knock over the wishing tokens and expose Kazuto and Princess Mehm's wishes, angering Inarba to no end. List of Transformations Season 1 * Akina Nanamura (Episode 7) * Princess Hydra (Episode 7) * Miss Sanada (Episode 7) * Rika Tokino (Episode 7) * Spot (Episode 7) * Princess Valkyrie (Episode 8) * Valhalla Palace Guard (Episode 12) Season 2 No Transformations Season 3 * Royal Catmaid Squadron Girl (Episode 4) Character Image Slideshow UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie S1D3-08.jpg UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie S2D1-19.jpg UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie S3D2-01.jpg Re.png Ty.png Yu.png Category:Heroes